


The Absence of Fear

by Otonymous



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Saizo comforts like no other can.





	The Absence of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> (Currently reading through Saizo’s MS and catching some major feels) + (Saizo’s birthday month) = one smutty story.   
> Trigger warning: near death experience.
> 
> Happy reading!

The water burns as it rushes up your nose like fire catching quick, filling your airways to choke all cries for help as it takes your breath away. The river, its waters still carrying the tenacious chill of winter even as the trees on its banks began to bud green, carried your body like a rag doll in swiftly moving currents meandering out to sea. And yet, you were unafraid.

“CAW!”

The piercing cry of a large crow, black as night, echoes throughout the expanse of valley as it tears through blue sky, a sentient signal for its angel of death.

No, today would not be your day to die.

Just as the sunlight starts to dim during your descent through the watery depths, a flash of silver bursts into the river like a falling star, the impact lifting your spirits as well as your suspended body. And when you feel his arms yank you back up to the land of the living, you know he will be cross to find that you can muster up the strength to smile even at a time like this.

But it was easy to smile, because child of darkness though he was, Saizo was the brightest light in your life; the angel of death your ever faithful guardian.

“Are we so clumsy that we can’t even do the wash without falling into the river, little lady?”

His tone was calm and collected as always, but by now you had learned to recognize the things that betrayed the Lord Assassin. Practically imperceptible, but there nonetheless, like the way one ear twitched when he was tense, or how his desire for you manifested in crimson irises so dilated his eyes became dark with need. The way his hands clenched tight around your shivering body as they did now, his fear of losing you palpable with every touch.

And you were right, he _was_ cross. But Saizo had waited to deliver his admonishment, his hands busy first patting your back as you coughed the water from your airways, then rubbing back and forth across your cheeks to return them to their former ruddiness.

“Lord Yukimura will be so upset when he finds out all his _fundoshi_ are now floating off to sea.”

A smirk crosses his lips at your offhand remark as he makes to stand, carrying you in both arms to head back towards the spot where your foot slipped on a mossy rock, the basketful of dirty laundry a mere speck in the distance to remind you of how far downstream the river took you. In spite of the water dripping from both your clothes, you are warmed by the heat coming off your lover’s body, never getting a chance to feel the chill that would otherwise come with such a close brush with death.

“Saizo, it’s ok, I can walk. You can put me down now.”

“Not a chance. Take a look at your ankle.”

Sure enough, it isn’t until your eyes drift past the wet hem of your kimono that you see the protrusion above your foot, angry and red. Your body had all but forgotten about pain in an attempt to save your life, and now that the emergency had passed, your renewed attention brought it into razor-sharp focus.

You feel Saizo’s grip tighten to hold you closer as you wince and you steal a glance at him. He was always careful; the placid expressions on his face not giving anything away. So too was he careful with you, often noticing what was wrong even before you yourself realized it. The thought filled you with a mixture of joy and gratitude.

“Saizo?”

“Hmm.”

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“That’ll be ten skewers of _dango_ , little lady.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Smiling, you bury your head against his solid chest, listening for the steady beat of his stalwart heart as your body swayed to the rhythm of his steps.

* * *

“Hush. I need to look you over for other injuries.”

Saizo cuts off your protests upon your return to your bedchamber, his hands making quick work of your wet robes, throwing them off before gently laying you onto your futon, all the while taking especial care with your bandaged ankle.

And even though he’s had you so many times before, the intensity of his gaze on your body, totally bared in broad daylight, makes you avert your eyes in embarrassment, desperately trying to focus on something other than the increasingly shallow rise and fall of your chest.

When you feel the slow drag of his fingers traversing from your feet up, up…up, his featherlight touch makes you shiver as the fine hairs of your skin stand on end, anxiously anticipating the trajectory of his caress.

You look at your lover kneeling at your feet, half expecting a mischievous smile on his lips. The lines drawn across his face however, are solemn, and the devastation upon his brows tells you that to Saizo, this is no farce, no intent to tease. You can only guess at how he is silently berating himself for his perceived failure in protecting you: every scrape and scratch a slash from a _katana_ , the sprained ankle a fatal blow.

And you knew at times like this, words would only fall on deaf ears.

So you reach towards him to pull his face to yours, ignoring his frown at being interrupted from the task at hand. Bringing your lips together, you part the seam of his mouth to allow him to feel the warmth of your breath, tongue and taste proving to him in no uncertain terms that you were indeed alive and well.

The calloused pad of Saizo’s thumb rubs against your kiss-swollen lips, grazing the teeth that loved to settle into the pink scars of his broad shoulders to muffle the sounds of your frequent mid-day indiscretions. And when it finally plunges into your mouth to languidly stroke your tongue, you greedily suck to bring him close enough to see your desire mirrored in his eyes.

You did not know at what point your hands had torn away his damp kimono, so desperate in seeking the sensation of his naked skin upon your own that you were operating solely on instinct. But if you were capable of rational thought when you were intimate with Saizo, it might have scared you to think that a man could have such an effect on you. And if you were privy to his thoughts, would you have been afraid to learn that he similarly unravelled like loosened thread in your mere presence, self-control fraying at the edges?

Soft strands of pale moonlight tickle the edge of your nose as Saizo trails kisses along the lines of your neck and jaw, the press of his body lying behind yours all at once comforting and maddening.

Sighs tumble from your lips when you feel his arms encircle you, his chest hot against your back as his hands continue their work of exploring the beautiful landscape of your figure: traversing the sloping hills of your breasts to the dip in the valley of your navel, headed due south until they finally reach the drenched cleft between your legs.

Your head falls back against his throat when you feel the smooth slide of his touch along your folds, your cheeks set to combust when he offers his hand, shiny with the slick of your arousal, as visual proof of your excitement. Then, before you can utter a single note of protest, his fingers disappear into his mouth, tongue tracing his lips to diligently catch every drop.

“Care to know how sweet you taste, little Miss?”

Saizo says when he catches you staring, his hand tilting your chin to face him from behind as his lips capture yours, strokes of his tongue sensually pushing remnants of your flavour into your mouth.

Still locked in a kiss, his head begins pushing insistently against your entrance, Saizo hooking his elbow beneath the knee of your uninjured leg to spread you widely for him as he slowly slides his heat in to the hilt. Your lover takes a moment, as he always does, to allow you to adjust to his size, waiting for your clenching muscles to relax and settle around his cock before he starts to thrust in earnest, his mouth hungrily swallowing your moans to ensure a total lack of interruption.

You hear a slight hiss when his hand reaches down, seeking to feel the slippery friction at the junction of where your bodies met. And when his fingers gather the moisture there to glide around your clit in tight circles, you arch against him, blindly reaching behind you to grip his hair and pull.

The look of ecstasy on your features further prods the beast inside the _shinobi_ , so he allows you to pull his face further into the crook of your neck, closing his eyes as he marks up your tender skin in an attempt to maintain control. No, Saizo was determined to see to your pleasure before he chased his.

His breath hitches when you finally unravel around him, the tension unfurling in spasming waves that conspire to pull him deeper and deeper within you, seeking to hold him permanently as they temporarily interrupt the rhythm of his pelvis slapping against your backside.

When the tremors finally subside, you feel the softness of his lips press upon each closed eyelid before he readjusts his grip on your leg, the intensity of his thrusts now tinged with aggression as his breath becomes increasingly irregular.

Mind still half-dazed, you reach down to gently stroke the base of his cock, fingertips exploring the delicate skin even as he relentlessly pumps to fill you over and over again. Then, pressing your lips close to his ear, you whisper,

“I love you.”

A strangled cry catches in his throat as he throws his arms around you, the heat of his breath on the back of your neck as comforting as the heat of his release coming fast and deep inside.

Saizo makes no move to withdraw, prolonging your connection as you both languidly descend from the cloud you were adrift on. He buries his face into your hair, breathing deeply, and on the exhalation you hear his quiet response,

“Me too.”

And as his lips seek yours again, you are filled with wonder at how those two little words had the power to chase the darkness away, Saizo’s love giving you all the courage you needed to live a life marked by the absence of fear.

 

 


End file.
